starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сепаратистская армия дроидов
Сепаратистская армия дроидов (САД) — армия боевых дроидов, также известная как Армия дроидов или Армия Конфедерации. Основная оборона Конфедерации независимых систем. История Конфликт с Набу Армия Торговой федерации состояла преимущественно только из боевых дроидов B1 и дроидек. Дроиды проиграли в битве за Набу и это дало победу республиканцам. Войны клонов Когда к Сепаратистам присоединился Дуку, Торговая Федерация получила мощного союзника — Конфедерацию независимых систем и дроиды снова востали против Галктической Республики. Другие организации тоже присоединились к Конфедерации:Техносоюз,Корпоративный альянс,Коммерческая гильдия и Межгалактический банковский клан. У каждого государства была сильная армия дроидов. Граф Дуку обучил киборга Гривуса обращаться со световыми мечами, а после обучения Гривус стал Верховным главнокомандующим Армией дроидов. IG-100 стали охраниками Гривуса. Они были вооружены лишь только бластерами. Кимаену Джай Шилалу это не понравилось и он лично обучил их оброщаться с специальными электоропосохами сделанными из Фрика. Сепаратистская армия дроидов стала самой многочисленной. После того, как был уничтожен Совет сепаратистов на Мустафаре, Дарт Вейдер деактивировал боевых дроидов. Сепаратистская армия дроидов стала важной частью Галактической Империи, как и Армия клонов в Республике. Остатки дроидов Гизор Деллсо вскоре возродил армию дроидов на Мустафаре и создал государство - Сепаратистское сопротивление.Также на планете находились чертежи нового боевого дроида.Лидер дроидов Деллсо бросил вызов Империи.У Империи были огромные потери,но они выиграли битву за Мустафар,а после смерти Гизора Деллсо и всю войну. Некоторые дроиды выжили. Дроидеки стали оружием для синдиката «Консорциум Занна», только они улучшились и стали мощной элитой для Тайбер Занна. Типы дроидов B-серия * Ударный боевой дроид * Боевой дроид B1 * Боевой дроид-убийца * Боевой супердроид B2 * Боевой супердроид серии B2-HA * Боевой дроид B2-RP * Боевой ультрадроид B3 * Штурмовой дроид D-60 * Штурмовой дроид D-90 * Боевой супердроид Ома-Д'ун Шагоходы * Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 * A-DSD * Дроид-краб LM-432 * Дроидека * Протодека IG серия * IG-100 «Магнаcтраж» * Боевой дроид-улан IG Прочее * Охранный дроид JK-13 * Дроид-турель * Боевой легионер серии BL * Тяжёлый штурмовой дроид * Спелеологический дроид-зонд Коммандос и диверсанты * Дроид-коммандос серии BX * Базз дроид thumb|120px|Боевой супердроид thumb|120px|Магнаcтраж Командная иерархия * Лидер Конфедерации независимых систем * Верховный главнокомандующий Армией дроидов * Дуку * Боевой дроид дроид-командир B1 * B2 боевой супердроид-командир Протокольные дроиды TC-14 Дроиды-астромеханики R4 Флот Конфедерации Крейсеры * «Незримая длань» * Фрегат типа «Щедрый» * Зловещий (Тяжёлый крейсер типа «Покоритель») * Боевой корабль типа «Лукрехалк» * Корабль-ядро типа «Лукрехалк» * Межзвёздный транспорт типа «Хардселл» Истребители * Дроид-субистребитель класса «Манта» * Три-дроид истребитель * Дроид-стервятник Бомбардировщики *Бомбардировщик типа «Гиена» Техника Артиллерия * Полуавтономная протонная пушка типа J-1 * Звуковая пушка LR1K thumb|200px|Дройдека Тяжёлая техника * Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 * NR-N99 * Боевой три-дроид типа «Октуптарра» Лёгкая техника * Бронированный штурмовой танк * Наземный бронированный танк * Огненный град * MAF Транспорт огневой поддержки thumb|200px|MTT * Сейсмический танк * Тяжёлая ракетная платформа Транспортные средства * Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации * MTT * MUT * Супер танк Разведка * ОВП *Спидербайк 74-Z Появления thumb|120px * The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi * The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Boba Fett: Part I: Survival * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Boba Fett: Crossfire * * * * Star Wars: Clone Wars * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids * * The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous * The Clone Wars: Headgames * The Clone Wars: Curfew * * The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * Air Strike * The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct * * The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation * * * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * Inside Job * Keep the Faith! * * Odds * * Republic Commando: True Colors * Shatterpoint * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Jedi Trial * Yoda: Dark Rendezvous * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * ''The Force Unleashed'' novel }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Kowakian Monkey-Lizard * Giant spiders are awesome * Always count your clones before take-off * You can't hit the brakes in space * Orders are orders * Sith make the best pancakes * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Источники * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * The New Essential Guide to Droids * The New Essential Chronology * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War Сноски Категория:Армии Категория:Боевые подразделения сепаратистов